User blog:Arvin30p/Random Chatter
Random chatter As the new year starts, the people at the naval base began to move once again and this time, they were all preparing for an upcoming large-scale operation. “It seems that we would have difficulties once again.” “Yeah. You looked too unmotivated… All you do for quite some time is play Visual Novels.” “Well, I am just kinda hooked with them. Of course, I don’t neglect my…” “Anyways, I guess it’s right to say that we are quite behind schedule if I must say.” “Well… we are always behind schedule. I got that already.” “Anyhow; are you having plans on moving to a different location after this? I mean, we will be fine anyways and you can just tell them that you have done everything in your power to save the world. We are grateful for everything.” As the secretary girl named Sazanami made her remark, the Admiral places his hand on her head and he proceed on messing her head as he messes up her tempo. “Silly. Even though that place is tempting… I came back for you, right?” “Eh? Is that real?” “Of course; Why would I even abandon my original task at hand? It’s like when things got too bad; I can just turn tail and run away. I am not even half a man if I do that.” Sazanami smiles as she holds the Admiral’s hand. Her smile was so radiant that the Admiral once compared that to the sun. “Master, just in case; I am fine if you have multiple partners at this point of time but… please do your work from now on. We are still short on many things and…” “Okay. I got it. That’s why I’ll just do it when it’s truly necessary. Anyways… I guess it’s time for us to see what the future will bring. This might be our hardest operation at hand, but this will become the most rewarding battle we will have to fight.” And thus, as the two looked what’s in front of them; they saw a tunnel up ahead. It’s something they knew that they must pass and they know that it’ll be long and very annoying at times; But they understood that once they got out of the tunnel… they will see the sun shine once again back into their lives. “Anyways; I do hope we got to sight-seeing this time around.” “Please Master, we always do that every operation.” “it’s doesn’t hurt to go sight-seeing.” “Oh well… I guess it doesn’t hurt.” And as they got out of the tunnel; the sun has already set and what awaits them is the starry sky that is only visible on the naval base at dark. Since there wasn’t much any light pollution nor obstacles along the way; they sometimes do some stargazing sessions to those who has an interest to the skies and its wonders. “I guess a starry sky isn’t so bad too…” “Indeed.” And the two has arrived at the naval base and they were greeted by everyone who were patiently waiting for them. The road ahead will be tough for them, but for as long as they don’t give up; everything will be alright in the end. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature